Moonlight Love
by LexaeusIsAGleek
Summary: Derek and Stiles are in love. Derek decides to invite Stiles on a romantic evening in a boat! One-shot as of right now. Sterek!


**A/N-So here's my very first Sterek fic! :DDDD Hope you like it! Right now it's just a one-shot, but it MAY develop in the future. :) Reviews are much appreciated! (Also, sorry the title sucks...I'm HORRIBLE at naming things...)**

**Moonlight Love**

Derek pulled up to Stiles' house, excited nervousness in the back of his mind. He held his hands behind his back, concealing the rose he brought for his love. He rang the doorbell. Stiles answered.

"Hey, you." He smiled.

"Hi, Stiles." The way Derek said his name made Stiles blush. It was so dark and full of passion. Just like the man it came from.

Stiles hollered to his dad that he'd be back later and walked out of his house, closing the door behind him.

"I got something for you." Derek said, handing Stiles the rose.

He took the rose, smiling down at it. "Thanks. It's beau-ow!" He had stuck himself with a small thorn.

Derek chuckled a little. "Are you ok?" He took Stiles' hand, inspecting it.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Stiles shrugged it off.

Derek, seeing his love was ok, laughed. "I thought it didn't have thorns…"

Stiles sneered playfully. "Apparently not." They both laughed and smiled.

After a 20 minute drive through town, then through the woods and parked near a small, cozy looking cabin sitting in front of a lake.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked.

"An old lake house. It was abandoned, but I fixed it up." Derek smiled a toothy grin. "I thought you might like it."

"Yeah… Well…It's great!" Stiles said, getting out of the car, inspecting it better.

All of a sudden, Stiles felt two, strong arms wrap around him.

"It's great. Just like you." Derek kissed Stiles neck.

Stiles touched Derek's arms, softly rubbing his fingertips across them.

"You're so warm." He whispered.

"It's because I'm hot." Derek moved in front of Stiles, winking. He started towards the door.

"Is that supposed to be punny?" Stiles asked, following behind the dark haired wolfboy.

"I don't know, is it?" Derek smirked as they entered the small cabin.

"Probably. Knowing you." Stiles looked around the tiny cabin. There was a bed, a small kitchen, a love seat and a small bathroom. It was lit by the warm glow of a lamp.

"This is nice." Stiles said, sitting on the foot of the bed, bouncing on it. Derek had gone to the fridge to retrieve something. He came back carrying two wine glasses and a bottle.

"Oh-ho. Wine." Stiles said, taking the glass Derek handed him.

"Yup. I'm gonna get you drunk and have my way with you." Derek said jokingly, sat back on the bed, pouring wine into his own glass. Stiles moved next to Derek. Derek poured wine in Stiles' glass.

"Well. That wouldn't be too bad." Stiles drank a sip of wine.

"Hmmm…that's actually a pretty good plan. Maybe I'll do that." He kissed Stiles' nose.

"You wouldn't need me drunk to do that." Stiles kissed Derek.

"That's true." Derek kissed him back. "But I had other plans for tonight." He sipped some more wine.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Follow me and find out." He got up, carrying the wine, and headed out the back door. He popped his head back in as Stiles was halfway across the cabin. "Bring your wine." Derek winked.

Stiles got his wine and proceeded out the door. He found Derek, pulling a row boat into the glassy lake.

"A boat?" He asked, approaching it.

"Yes. A boat. Now get in." Derek demanded with a smile.

"Yes, captain Derek." Stiles jokingly saluted as he climbed in the boat.

Derek gave it one last push before getting in himself. He faced Stiles and began to row the boat.

"So what is your plan for this love boat?" Stiles asked, drinking some wine.

"I'm not sure. I just thought it'd be nice. Seeing you in the moon light. On a lake." He stopped rowing as the boat reached the middle of the lake.

"Well. Here I am." Stiles smiled, gesturing to himself.

"Beautiful." Derek took his love's hand.

They smiled at each other. They were soon lost in each other's eyes. Sitting in a boat, in the middle of a lake, under the moonlight.

"I love you." Derek said softly.

"I love you." Stiles said back, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

They kissed passionately. Then Stiles, in the process of leaning forward, fell off the small bench-like seat into the bottom of the boat.

"Oops." He laughed, leaning his head on Derek's leg.

Derek laughed at the goober he loved. "Careful. Next you'll fall out of the boat." He slid down next to Stiles and put his arms around him.

Stiles sighed and smiled as he lay his head on Derek's chest.

"What are you thinking about, Derek?" Stiles asked curiously, wondering what was on his love's mind.

"Hmm? What?" Derek asked, being pulled from his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Stiles took Derek's hand in his.

"I was just daydreaming...well, night dreaming."

"About?" Stiles rubbed his thumb across Derek's knuckles.

"About you." He smiled. Stiles couldn't help but think how beautiful his smile was in the moonlight.

Stiles didn't even ask the specifics of the day/night dream. He was being kissed.

"I'm assuming this has to do with the day dream?" Stiles said, as the kiss was broke.

"No. I just felt like kissing you." He smiled and kissed him again. Stiles was then pulled down and very close to Derek in heated passion. They were awkwardly laying in the bottom of the boat.

"Ow!" Derek said as he hit his head.

Stiles stopped his kissing. "What?"

"I hit my head."

Stiles rubbed his love's head. "Maybe this isn't the best place for these types of activities…" He kissed Derek's cheek.

"No…I don't think it is." Derek laughed. They situated themselves better and laid down. They laid there cuddling, staring at the stars and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
